


Call me, Beep me

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Alfred is trying to work, and Al is trying to be distracting...





	Call me, Beep me

Al knows Alfred’s schedule much too well. He knows that just about now Alfred is settling into his office after lunch to power through paperwork that he should’ve gotten finished earlier in the day. 

This is exactly the time Al has been waiting for- it’s the perfect time to strike. Alfred leaves his skype open just after lunch so the two of them can talk between “paper pushing.” Al is off work today and he’s bored. Messing with Alfred is the best way to pass the time. 

_“hey babe,”_ he types. “ _whatcha wearin ;3"_

There’s a few seconds of pause before the little pencil starts to scribble on the screen to show that Alfred is typing and the answer comes… 

” _that dumb blue jacket with the supes tie i hope u washed those clothes today i can’t live like this.“_

Okay, so Alfred notoriously hates that particular suit coat and he only wears it when he’s out of other options. Still, he must be  **really** irritated to completely miss so blatant a pick up line. Honestly, Al is almost embarrassed by how thick headed Alfred is sometimes. Time to be a bit more pointed…

_"okay i forget to put the clothes in the drier ONE TIME jeez i washed your stinky clothes man."_

Well, he has to get that out of the way first- can’t have sexy talk when you’re worried about your clothes right? 

Before Alfred can send him anything else, Al adds,  _"I’m wearing that black button up shirt that you love. The one that you always like to unbutton real slow~"_

Here he switches to a better style, because nothing is sexier than good grammar. 

” _oh yeah i like that one, fits good,“_ Alfred says back… clearly he doesn’t know how this game is played. 

Al heaves a sigh. Goddammit, Alfred. 

_"I’m having a bit of alone time with that sexy picture you sent me yesterday. The one with you wearing the lacy panties? You looked really good. I’m pulling off this shirt Alfred. Wish you were here to help~"_

So, perhaps the nude pictures Alfred had sent him the day before had inspired him a bit. Al never half-asses anything and he’s going to do this right.

Finally,  **finally** , Alfred seems to get it.  _"omg ur not doing that rn i’m at work no way.”_

Al grins at this and he keeps going, starting to describe taking off his pants and touching himself. In sweet careful detail he begins to tell Alfred about his fantasies he pleasures himself in his computer chair. Of course, both hands are currently furiously typing out this elaborate sexual fantasy just for Alfred, but he makes is story utterly believable. 

The first time Alfred interrupts is when Al has paused to lovingly describe how Alfred looks in his day dream- how he shouts when Al sucks his cock, how he grips at his hair, how amazing he looks when he arches against the bed sheets. 

“ _omg i can’t believe u rn,"_ is the extent of Alfred’s response, but he doesn’t say to stop. So Al continues. 

He continues to describe sweetly preparing Alfred, how he takes him face to face and kisses him hot and rough. Although he isn’t the most romantic, perhaps, he does a perfect job of painting an intense love making session. He tells Alfred how the sunlight slants in across his body through the blinds. Alfred, in Al’s mind, is even more passionate and wild than he is in real life.

This is saying something since Alfred is a pretty responsive bed partner. 

But that doesn’t make it less embarrassing for Alfred as Al describes the kinds of sounds that Alfred makes when Al changes his angle and speeds up.

” _omg fuck u al,“_ is all the response he gets but Al knows that he’s getting close. Alfred is a predictable man, and there are signs. Cursing at him is one of them.

Continuing, he describes for Alfred their passion, the frenzy of their love making. Al describes how they move, how rough they get, he describes clawing at Alfred’s sides a he gets faster. He’s typing out about how they’re both hovering at the edge of climax– 

_"i fuckin came u can stop now u dirty bastard."_

Al laughs but he does stop then, changing tactics pretty quickly. ” _oh, you love me so much golden boy. come home early tonight and maybe we can have some real fun.‘_

_“ur a sneaky a-hole u just wanna get laid."_

_"Well, is it working?"_

Here, there’s a long pause, the little icon indicating that Alfred is erasing and rewriting his answer repeatedly. Al grins when it finally pings again. 

” _yes u evil lil shit make sure ur wearing that outfit i like when i get there.“_

Al grins and just replies in the affirmative.  

Then it pings again. 

_"and think about publishing god ur good at that shit."_

Al bursts out laughing at the idea, and he shakes his head. 

_"only if you pose for my cover pics,"_ Al types back. ” _come home quick thunder thighs i’ll be waiting <3 love you~“ _

The last message he gets from his boyfriend before he logs off is ” _luv u 2 u silly man,“_  and even though it looks like a high school boy wrote it, it’s so very Alfred that it makes Al’s heart warm. 

He’d make sure the other is well pleased when he gets home. 


End file.
